Sonrisas
by Jesever
Summary: "Hay alguien más para él, eso lo sabe y no tiene prisa de encontrarla porque por ahora está a gusto con lo que ella le dio por un tiempo y al menos ahora sabe que se lo dio a alguien que la ama tanto como ella a él y eso está bien, puede vivir con eso. " Un fic dedicado a un personaje ya muy burlado pero que hace muchos años fue uno de los favoritos, incluyéndome.


¿Sonrisas que ya no son para ti, lo serán alguna vez?

Esta casa, estas bebidas, esta mujer traen a la mente de Yamcha recuerdos de una bella relación, tan simple, tormentosa y efímera pero tan linda. Los recuerdos de las primeras veces que quedan marcadas para siempre y que de alguna manera se vuelven un poco más borrosas cada vez que intenta recordarlas y se quedan así, como recuerdos.

¿Cómo es que la vida cambio tanto y tan pronto? Se supone que ya estaba planeada desde el principio. Un noviazgo, besos, una que otra pelea, risas y en un futuro una boda que tanto esperaba Yamcha en el fondo, aunque siempre le sacara vuelta al tema cada que ella lo sacaba a flote y al final nada, solo la idea de que alguna vez creíste tener todo asegurado. Ese cosquilleo que le recorría el estómago cada que sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar del futuro.

-Aun lo recuerdo- susurro más para sí con una sonrisa mientras se serbia un poco más de vino. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo puso en su lugar cerca de la mesa, aun no era tan tarde y había niños en la casa y dos bebes. Vegeta había sido muy claro, lo que pasara enfrente de los demás niños lo tenía sin cuidado pero que algún ebrio estúpido rondara cerca del lugar donde estaba su hija recién nacida no le hacía nada de gracia y nadie quería recordar lo que pasaba cuando algo no le hacía gracia a él, en especial a Yamcha.

Estaba comenzado a sentirse un poco mareado así que mientras buscaba la salida al pateo pudo encontrar sin quererlo a aquella pareja. Solo pudo ver la espalda de él, pero ella… Ella aun tenía esa sonrisa, solo que no era para Yamcha.

¿Cómo fue que paso?

¿Cómo esa inocencia y emoción del primer beso paso a convertirse en algo tan monótono y aburrido? Tanto que tuvo que llegar a pensar en cómo se sentiría probar otros, pero solo eso, pensar…

¿Cómo esas primeras y cariñosas noches de dormir abrazados se convirtieron en una solitaria cama para dos durmiendo espalda con espalda? Aun duele un poco el recordar como fingían estar dormidos ignorándose a propósito pensando ¿eso es todo lo que hay para dar?

Aun así, el creía tener todo asegurado. "Ella me ama y sabe que la amo, ¿porque habría de preocuparme por una que otra pelea?"

Gustaba de curiosear, mirar un poco eso no le hace daño a nadie, pero la inmadurez y falta de experiencia llevo a Yamcha hacer cosas tan tontas y absurdas que pudieron haberse evitado pero que desencadenaron una futura colisión de la que aun no sabía formaba parte ¿Cómo saberlo?

Un error y todo acabo.

¿Realmente fue algo tan malo? Ella fue la que lo inicio después de todo, con sus obvios coqueteos excusados con simple amistad y preocupación al prójimo, con su "quiero más espacio para pensar nuestra situación" Yamcha se lo dio y en el primer error todo pareció derrumbarse con tanta facilidad como si lo esperara con ansias.

Extrañamente confundido y emocionalmente incomodo dio la media vuelta y busco la silla más cercana a las bebidas y la más alejada de esa familia.

¿Realmente era Yamcha un infiel? ¿Qué no fue ella la que comenzó a tener sentimientos por alguien más que no era su novio? Ignorando, reprochando cada defecto e idolatrando al asesino que tenía en su casa, una casa que el había considerado su hogar desde mucho antes de que ese intruso apareciera y ahora alguien más parecías no ser el bienvenido. Y ahora resulta que el novio de años, quien en cierta parte dio su vida por ella ahora era el malo de la historia.

Si, de acuerdo, no fue lo más sensato ir tras la primera falda que aprecio después de aquella pelea que acabo con la relación (solo que Bulma aún no se había enterado) pero ¿Realmente fue algo tan imperdonable? Tantos años, tantos recuerdos, aventuras, amistad, compañerismo ¿Para que el llegara cambiara su mundo y que tú Yamcha terminaras como el malo? ¡Tú! Que siempre la habías adorado como tu novia, quien no dudabas en proteger y darle lo poco que tenías para hacerla feliz, ¿no merecías una segunda oportunidad?

No tenía sentido.

" _-cometes un grave error..."_

Era lo que el creía firmemente, se decía que cuando fuera muy tarde ella se daría cuenta y ahora el seria el que se haría el difícil para que al final terminaran juntos, solo era cuestión de días, solo era cuestión de semanas, de meses, pero nunca llego…

Esperaba pacientemente la oportunidad, que se diera cuenta de que el aun la estaba esperando y que la amaba tanto como el primer día. Arrepentido, jurando honestamente que cambiaría todo solo por estar con ella como antes. Si tan solo ella hubiera volteado atrás, si tan solo ella hubiera cambiado de parecer, si se hubiera arrepentido o flaqueado una maldita vez tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente, porque Yamcha sabía muy bien, porque juró que cambiaría si tan solo le diera una oportunidad más. Y él lo hubiera hecho, lástima que Bulma nunca miro atrás, no, ella nunca miraba atrás.

Cuantas noches tomando, estando con otros cuerpos imaginando que era el suyo, besando otros labios, mirando otros ojos, deseando con toda su fuerza que fuera ella, desando, queriendo volver atrás y haberse detenido y no solo en el momento que se cruzó con la chica con la que engaño a Bulma no, queriendo regresar al momento en que descuido tanto su cariño para que todo lo demás pasara, hubieses querido llenarla de más besos, más comprensión de más todo. Para que no tuviera la necesidad de buscarlo en él. Si tan solo en esos años de dolor soledad Yamcha hubiera podido entender que no era solo eso, que las cosas no eran tan simples.

\- ¿Quieres otra bebida? – La dulce voz de Bulma saca a Yamcha de sus pensamientos más ocultos por un momento. Tan bella como siempre, aparentando que nada paso hace tantos años porque para ella ya nada significaba, y siendo franco para el tampoco. Con una sonrisa sincera acerca su copa a ella mientras esta sirve un poco mas de vino.

Ya las heridas habían sanado, los rencores se desvanecieron, los hubiera dejaron de importar y ahora pensar en todos sus planes para separarlos le daban una vergüenza personal que no compartiría con nadie, porque después de todo así tenían que acabar las cosas.

Su relación fue bella, de eso no hay duda, siempre estará un poco de ese cariño mutuo en sus corazones siendo las personas que amaron por primea vez, pero eso no significaba que eran las personas con los que tuvieran que estar, o al menos no para siempre.

Hace mucho Yamcha entendió que por más que le doliera lo que Bulma sentía por vegeta era mayor a lo que alguna vez sintió por él, aun no entiende por qué y no tiene lógica, pero es la verdad, solo había esa explicación al ver que se quedó con Vegeta a pesar de sus enormes errores y que a él lo dejo desde la primera metedura de pata, pero al final lo pudo "cambiar" de alguna manera.

Al fin entendió que por más que quieras hay personas que no son para ti, aunque creas que las mereces y que todo estará bien en su relación, no es para ti, porque hay alguien haya afuera que la necesita aún más, que la amara aún más y que encontrara el amor que tú por más que intentaste no pudiste dar y eso no tiene nada de malo.

Fue tu mejor amiga si, fue tu pareja si, tu confidente, tu novia, pero no era el amor de tu vida y tú no eras el de ella, porque esa persona ahora esta con ella de una forma que aún no logras entender y gracias a el tiempo ahora eso ya o importa.

-Siempre hay muchos peces en el agua- susurro antes de darle un trago a su copa mientras veía a la mujer que alguna vez pensó seria su esposa buscar al antisocial hombre con el que ahora vivía.

Hay alguien más para él, eso lo sabe y no tiene prisa de encontrarla porque por ahora está a gusto con lo que ella le dio por un tiempo y al menos ahora sabe que se lo dio a alguien que la ama tanto como ella a él y eso está bien, puede vivir con eso.

No fue el malo, tan poco la víctima, solo fue alguien con errores que tuvo a la persona equivocada por un momento, un bello momento.


End file.
